Generally, semiconductor systems may be manufactured by taking certain functionalities and separating these functionalities onto different semiconductor dies. By placing the different functionalities onto separate semiconductor dies, those separate semiconductor dies may be designed, tested, and manufactured separately from each other, thereby sparing the designers from the problems associated with integrating the functionalities onto a single semiconductor die. This type of design can save time and money in the overall design of the semiconductor system.
As an example of such a semiconductor system that may be designed using multiple dies, a semiconductor system may be broken down into a logical function and a memory function. The logical function may be designed and manufactured on a first semiconductor die and the complementary memory function for the logical function may be designed and manufactured on a second semiconductor die. The first semiconductor die and the second semiconductor die may then be physically and electrically bonded together in order to provide for a complete package that includes both the logical functionality and the memory functionality working together to provide a desired function.
However, because the first semiconductor die is designed and manufactured independently of the second semiconductor die, the considerations that are taken into account during the design of the first semiconductor die (e.g., the logic die) may be greatly different than the considerations that are taken into account during the design of the second semiconductor die (e.g., the memory die). These differences in consideration may then lead to physical and structural differences between the first semiconductor die and the second semiconductor die that may cause problems once the first semiconductor die and the second semiconductor die are bonded together.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the various embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.